Branded
by leo0821
Summary: She was outcasted and branded as a kin killer. Left on her own she wondered now that evil is crossing the lands once again she was being called out of the dark to help old and new friends alike. But at the cost of her life possibly.
1. Chapter 1

She was branded as a kin killer, cast out of her home left to defend herself, all of her kind knowing who she was and cursing her for it. That was hundreds of years ago and even now she still roamed Middle- Earth alone. She crouched near the ground reading the signs of the creatures that had past, though she ate no meat she enjoyed tracking the animals to the waterhole, it kept her skills sharp. Touching the ground she closed her eyes and was absorbed into the life around her, not even a half mile away was the sounds of the streams that fed the great valley below. A valley she never dared to step into, for fear of losing her life, instead for the last five years, she wondered the woods outside it, living in and off the land.

She listened farther still and could hear the slight sounds of music made by the inhabitants of that valley. Then a sharp cry rang out nearby, opening her eyes she found the voice was only a little ways away and that she could hear the sounds of clashing metal of battle. And what was more she could hear the frightened sounds of a small child's cry. Without thought she was running toward that cry, what she came upon was not what she expected. Taking only a glance at the situation she jumped into battle where even now the last guard was being killed. A man stood fighting off the remaining orcs, defending a woman who was clutching a tiny child to her breast.

Drawing an arrow she released it, not needing to make sure her aim was true, leaping into the battle she used her long knife and sliced through an orc that was trying to come up behind the man. He spun quickly at her appearance and jumped when her arrow whizzed past his ear and into the skull of an orc behind him. She could see in his gray eyes that he understood she was there to help and they fought back to back. The woman's cry was what tore her from the man's back as three orcs surrounded her and tried to take the child. She slew them quickly, but as she did she heard the sickening thud of flesh being severed and a grunt of pain from her comrade. Turning she saw him fall to his knees a hand at his side trying to stanch the flow of blood. She drew an arrow and shot in less than a second, the last of the orcs either dead or fleeing as she ran to the bleeding man.

"Thank you, my lady." He said in a harsh voice.

"Shhh, you are hurt, save your strength I will get you to help," Inali said and gripped his arm to sling over her shoulders but he stopped her.

"No, don't waste the time, I as well as you know it is too late for me. Those were only scouts there will be more soon." He said, and she pursed her lips already she could hear the pounding of many orc feet in her ears. "Please, take my wife and my son to safety, please." He said his grip on her arm tightening even further, his storm-gray eyes boring into hers making it so she could not look away.

"Yes, I will on my life I will protect them." Relief flashed in his eyes.

"Your name what is your name?"

"Inali."

He mouthed the Elvin name and smiled, " it's beautiful, I'm Arathorn, I am leaving those most precious to me in your care, please protect them." She nodded her head solemnly, he released her arm and began to pull off something.

"Take this, give it to my son when he is older." He placed a silver ring in her palm with two snakes and an emerald in its center. "And this for my wife." It was a matching pendant to the ring; she took them both and securely tucked them away.

"I vow to see your child and wife to safety or death take me," Inali said and he nodded again, the footsteps of the orcs even louder now. " _May your end be swift and honorable, as your strength is remembered here on earth let the Valar take you into their the light with open arms."_ She spoke in elvish and kissed his forehead before standing and gathering the barely conscious woman and the still crying child in her arms, turning to look at the brave man once more she nodded at him and him at her.

"Tell them I love them." He said then turned to face their approaching enemy even as the ground was littered with his blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Inali ran as she had only ever done once before, she ran for the valley and the safety it would bring to those she carried. The woman in her arms was unconscious and the infants small wails had turned to strained hiccups, as she ran she could hear the clang of metal as Arathorn continued to fight those who pursued them. Her eyes threatened to blind her with tears when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a killing blow and the sound of a body falling limply to the ground. But she forced them back she had a vow to keep, it wasn't far now she just needed to get across the river and they would be safe.

She heard the twang of a bow a split second before the pain exploded in her leg, with a cry her right leg gave out on her and sent her and her burdens tumbling down a small hill. She clutched the woman and her child closer when there dissent finally stopped they were only a few feet away from the river. Inali groaned as she sat up and saw what pained her, an orc arrow was protruding from her knee. She reached to pull it out but the pounding of feet behind her grew closer, she had no time and with a cry of agony she forced herself to her feet and brought the woman and child with her. Gritting her teeth she ran as fast as she could across the shallow river, glad when she reached the other side and glanced back to see the orcs had stopped in their pursuit fearing the water and what it could bring.

She didn't stop there she knew eventually the orcs would either face there fears and cross the river or find another way around it. She had to get the two she held to Rivendell. Though safe from the enemy for the moment a new fear was coming over her as she limped forward, one she hoped wouldn't keep her elven kin from helping the woman and her child, though it would most likely mean her death.

It was well into the night when she finally limped into the courtyard of Rivendell, as soon as she had passed the gates she was surrounded by five archers all with arrows at her.

 _"_ _Please, help them."_ She asked quietly holding the woman and her now sleeping child closer to her body and drawing attention to them.

 _"_ _How did you come across them?"_ another voice asked one of authority, As the speaker came forward she saw that it was one of Lord Elrond sons though she didn't know which.

" _They were attacked in the woods, please help them the woman is injured, and the child is cold."_

 _"_ _Give them here child, I will see to them."_ A gentler voice though no less commanding spoke, she saw Lord Elrond come forward then holding his arms out to take the woman, she limped the two steps forward and handed over the woman who still clutched her child. As soon as they left her arms the child began to wail loudly startling them all. Elrond whispered to the child quiet words but it didn't seem to help as the small infant became more distraught.

 _"_ _Shhh, young one."_ She cooed looking down at him unable to ignore his cry's, _"All is well, sleep soundly now, all is well."_ And to her immense surprise the baby quieted and drifted back to sleep.

 _"_ _The traitors, deed is done now, you will leave now and not taint this pure place with your presence. You are not welcome here."_ One of the guards said and she saw several nods in agreement. Knowing that it would likely mean her death if she stayed any longer, though her heart cried out not to leave the infant and his mother, she began limping her way back towards the gate. She was nearly there when the child's cry's sounded again even more shrill and agitated than before. She stopped and looked back at the child but didn't attempt to go nearer as the guards all stood around watching her wearily.

 _"_ _Wait, you will come with us, you are injured and the only one that can tell us what happened to the rest of the men we were expecting."_ Lord Elrond said and nodded at her to come back, she hesitated a moment not sure what to do, was this some sort of trick she didn't know. But the child's wails still called to her and she limped back to them as soon as the child could see her clearly his cries stopped again and together she followed them up the stairs and to the healing wing.

She watched Lord Elrond closely as he tended to the woman cleaning and bandaging the wound in her side as the baby slept fitfully beside her. When he was done with her he turned to her, gesturing for her to sit down. Carefully she did, the pain in her leg was like fire.

"The shaft will need to be cut then pulled out it will not be pleasant." He said softly in the common tongue.

"Just pull it out." She said already bracing herself for the pain, he nodded at her and cut the end of the shaft, placing a cloth around the wound he gripped the remained end and yanked. She nearly screamed but managed to hold it back in a pained groan, she gritted her teeth till she thought they would break as he pressed on the wound but still trickles of red blood ran down her pale skin. Quickly he pored a healing poultice on it then applied something for infection before wrapping it in a tight bandage.

"There will be lasting damage to it, it will never be quiet as strong as it once was, but it should heal fine." He explained and she nodded.

"I expected that, many things can not be as they once were after being harmed." She replied not thinking only of her wounds; Lord Elrond was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose they can not. Tell me what happened and how you came upon them. My men and I have know for a while that you were in the woods outside our borders and have never come into it, why now?"

"Because I made a vow, that on my life I would see them safe." She said and explained how she had heard the battle and come to help and the vow she made to Arathorn as he was dying. "I would like to stay, if I may until they are awake at least." She asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he said then paused looking at her for a moment, at they way she was watching the child and his mother, and thought of the way she had made such a vow to a man she didn't know and how she ran all the way here with an arrow in her leg. Truth was the lasting damage in her leg was because she didn't take the time to pull the arrow out. He came to a decision; these selfless traits were not something a heartless traitor would do. "I do not believe as the others do, nor do I think your act was unclean I believe there is much more to the story, if you are ready I am willing to listen." Her head shot up to look at him wearily as if she didn't believe what he was saying.

"Believe me or don't that is up to you. But know that you are welcome to stay here in Imlardes for however long you desire, you will always have a room here." Inali's eyes widened and she looked at him skeptically she didn't believe him, well he would just have to show her then. Standing he bowed to her and left to prepare quarters for both of the woman and child.

It was late at night that Inali heard the crying, it was the woman she was awake and clutching the baby to her as she wept. Inali scuffed a boot as she walked so she wouldn't scare the woman. The woman looked up with a tear-streaked face.

"You're the one that came to rescue us." She hesitated only a moment.

"Yes." Despite the tears on her face the woman stood with a smile and surprising the startled elf embraced her with a hard hug.

"What is your name, so I will forever know who it was that saved my child's life."

"It is Inali, my lady."

"What a beautiful name." she said and said it to herself a few times pronouncing it wrong each time and looking more embarrassed every time.

Inali smiled, "As you have guessed it is an elvish name, it's common tongue translation is Black Fox."

"Fox, it suites you, would you be terribly insulted if I addressed you as such?" she asked quietly.

"Not at all my Lady." and remembering the items she carried pulled the ring and pendant from her pocket placing them in the woman's palm. She smiled as more tears slid down her face as she lovingly looked at the pendant.

"Lord Elrond told me what happened to my husband, I must thank you for honoring his last wish."

"It is nothing I need to be thanked for, Arathorn was brave and without a doubt honorable, I was honored to know him for the short amount of time I did." Just then there were small noises coming from an elegantly carved crib and the woman rushed over picking up the large bundle within. She saw it was the child and slowly made her way over to him and his mother. The child smiled and made a few happy sounds upon seeing her.

"He likes you, would you like to hold him." His mother offered and Inali looked at her shocked but slowly and tentatively took the child in her arms. The child smiled and made more happy noises looking up into her crystal grey eyes, she smiled for the first time in a very long time.

 _"_ _Estel ,Little hope I call thee for that is the gift you give me."_ She spoke in elvish and looked back to his mother. "What is his name?"

"Aragorn." She replied and Inali repeated it thinking it a strong and good name fit for a strong and noble man, she hoped he would become such.


	3. Chapter 3

Inali ran as she had only ever done once before, she ran for the valley and the safety it would bring to those she carried. The woman in her arms was unconscious and the infant's small wails had turned to strained hiccups, as she ran she could hear the clang of metal as Arathorn continued to fight those who pursued them. Her eyes threatened to blind her with tears when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a killing blow and the sound of a body falling limply to the ground. But she forced them back she had a vow to keep, it wasn't far now she just needed to get across the river and they would be safe.

She heard the twang of a bow a split second before the pain exploded in her leg, with a cry her right leg gave out on her and sent her and her burdens tumbling down a small hill. She clutched the woman and her child closer when their dissent finally stopped they were only a few feet away from the river. Inali groaned as she sat up and saw what pained her, an orc arrow was protruding from her knee. She reached to pull it out but the pounding of feet behind her grew closer, she had no time and with a cry of agony she forced herself to her feet and brought the woman and child with her. Gritting her teeth she ran as fast as she could across the shallow river, glad when she reached the other side and glanced back to see the orcs had stopped in their pursuit fearing the water and what it could bring.

She didn't stop there she knew eventually the orcs would either face their fears and cross the river or find another way around it. She had to get the two she held to Rivendell. Though safe from the enemy for the moment a new fear was coming over her as she limped forward, one she hoped wouldn't keep her elven kin from helping the woman and her child, though it would most likely mean her death.

It was well into the night when she finally limped into the courtyard of Rivendell, as soon as she had passed the gates she was surrounded by five archers all with arrows at her.

 _"_ _Please, help them."_ She asked quietly holding the woman and her now sleeping child closer to her body and drawing attention to them.

 _"_ _How did you come across them?"_ another voice asked one of authority, As the speaker came forward she saw that it was one of Lord Elrond sons though she didn't know which.

" _They were attacked in the woods, please help them the woman is injured, and the child is cold."_

 _"_ _Give them here child, I will see to them."_ A gentler voice though no less commanding spoke, she saw Lord Elrond come forward then holding his arms out to take the woman, she limped the two steps forward and handed over the woman who still clutched her child. As soon as they left her arms the child began to wail loudly startling them all. Elrond whispered to the child quiet words but it didn't seem to help as the small infant became more distraught.

 _"_ _Shhh, young one."_ She cooed looking down at him unable to ignore his cry's, _"All is well, sleep soundly now, all is well."_ And to her immense surprise, the baby quieted and drifted back to sleep.

 _"_ _The traitors, deed is done now, you will leave now and not taint this pure place with your presence. You are not welcome here."_ One of the guards said and she saw several nods in agreement. Knowing that it would likely mean her death if she stayed any longer, though her heart cried out not to leave the infant and his mother, she began limping her way back towards the gate. She was nearly there when the child's cry's sounded again even more shrill and agitated than before. She stopped and looked back at the child but didn't attempt to go nearer as the guards all stood around watching her wearily.

 _"_ _Wait, you will come with us, you are injured and the only one that can tell us what happened to the rest of the men we were expecting."_ Lord Elrond said and nodded at her to come back, she hesitated a moment not sure what to do, was this some sort of trick she didn't know. But the child's wails still called to her and she limped back to them as soon as the child could see her clearly his cries stopped again and together she followed them up the stairs and to the healing wing.

She watched Lord Elrond closely as he tended to the woman cleaning and bandaging the wound in her side as the baby slept fitfully beside her. When he was done with her he turned to her, gesturing for her to sit down. Carefully she did, the pain in her leg was like fire.

"The shaft will need to be cut then pulled out it will not be pleasant." He said softly in the common tongue.

"Just pull it out." She said already bracing herself for the pain, he nodded at her and cut the end of the shaft, placing a cloth over the wound he gripped the remained end and yanked. She nearly screamed but managed to hold it back in a pained groan, she gritted her teeth till she thought they would break as he pressed on the wound but still trickles of red blood ran down her pale skin. Quickly he poured a healing poultice on it then applied something for infection before wrapping it in a tight bandage.

"There will be lasting damage to it, it will never be quite as strong as it once was, but it should heal fine." He explained and she nodded.

"I expected that many things can not be as they once were after being harmed." She replied not thinking only of her wounds; Lord Elrond was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose they can not. Tell me what happened and how you came upon them. My men and I have known for a while that you were in the woods outside our borders and have never come into it, why now?"

"Because I made a vow, that on my life I would see them safe." She said and explained how she had heard the battle and come to help and the vow she made to Arathorn as he was dying. "I would like to stay if I may until they are awake at least." She asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he said then paused looking at her for a moment, at they way she was watching the child and his mother, and thought of the way she had made such a vow to a man she didn't know and how she ran all the way here with an arrow in her leg. The truth was the lasting damage in her leg was because she didn't take the time to pull the arrow out. He came to a decision; these selfless traits were not something a heartless traitor would do. "I do not believe as the others do, nor do I think your act was unclean I believe there is much more to the story if you are ready I am willing to listen." Her head shot up to look at him wearily as if she didn't believe what he was saying.

"Believe me or don't that is up to you. But know that you are welcome to stay here in Imlardes for however long you desire, you will always have a room here." Inali's eyes widened and she looked at him skeptically she didn't believe him, well he would just have to show her then. Standing he bowed to her and left to prepare quarters for both of the woman and child.

It was late at night that Inali heard the crying, it was the woman she was awake and clutching the baby to her as she wept. Inali scuffed a boot as she walked so she wouldn't scare the woman. The woman looked up with a tear-streaked face.

"You're the one that came to rescue us." She hesitated only a moment.

"Yes." Despite the tears on her face, the woman stood with a smile and surprising the startled elf embraced her with a hard hug.

"What is your name, so I will forever know who it was that saved my child's life."

"It is Inali, my lady."

"What a beautiful name," she said and said it to herself a few times pronouncing it wrong each time and looking more embarrassed every time.

Inali smiled, "As you have guessed it is an elvish name, it's common tongue translation is Black Fox."

"Fox, it suits you, would you be terribly insulted if I addressed you as such?" she asked quietly.

"Not at all my Lady." and remembering the items she carried pulled the ring and pendant from her pocket placing them in the woman's palm. She smiled as more tears slid down her face as she lovingly looked at the pendant.

"Lord Elrond told me what happened to my husband, I must thank you for honoring his last wish."

"It is nothing I need to be thanked for, Arathorn was brave and without a doubt honorable, I was honored to know him for the short amount of time I did." Just then there were small noises coming from an elegantly carved crib and the woman rushed over picking up the large bundle within. She saw it was the child and slowly made her way over to him and his mother. The child smiled and made a few happy sounds upon seeing her.

"He likes you, would you like to hold him." His mother offered and Inali looked at her shocked but slowly and tentatively took the child in her arms. The child smiled and made more happy noises looking up into her crystal gray eyes, she smiled for the first time in a very long time.

 _"_ _Estel ,Little hope I call thee for that is the gift you give me."_ She spoke in elvish and looked back to his mother. "What is his name?"

"Aragorn." She replied and Inali repeated it thinking it a strong and good name fit for a strong and noble man, she hoped he would become such.


	4. Chapter 4

Inali sat high in the tree keeping vigil as she had the last six nights since Arwen had raced into Imladris with a small wounded hobbit, bringing news that she had brought him from Aragorn. She was concerned then and became even more concerned when she found what the small hobbit Frodo was carrying with him. She wouldn't be relaxed until she knew that her friend was once again safe in Lord Elrond's lands.

It was the middle of the night when she heard the shuffling of feet and crashing through woods. In the night she made out four shapes one familiar and three more matching the heights of the hobbits. Silently she slipped from the tree and landed on the ground near the group, she quickly pulled a dagger to block the stroke of steel that was coming towards her. She smiled and her attacker must have seen it under her black hood as he dropped his sword and his shoulders drooped with relief and exhaustion.

"Fox, you startled me, but you are a sight for weary eyes." he said using the name she went by now.

"It is good to see you too, come you are almost home, there are many anxious to see you again." She smiled and pulled him into a hug before leading the way back to the houses, taking a short cut as she saw her traveling companions were nearly asleep on their feet. Just above the entrance into the courtyard she stopped and waited for the others to catch up she pulled her black cloak tighter around her making sure the hood covered her face before leading them the rest of the way.

As soon as they entered the beautiful city, four elves came forward, three of them taking her companions traveling packs and checking them over for wounds while the fourth looked at them with a smile.

"Greetings travelers, welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrond said giving the hobbits a slight bow, it took a moment for them to respond with their own bow as they were staring widely at the other elves. "Your friend is doing well and resting in the healing wing, for now, let us get you feed and looked after then you can go see him." The three little hobbits smiled and began talking happily with the elves around them who seemed quiet amused with them.

"Ah, my dear you have returned, did your mission go well?" lord Elrond asked, there was an immediate tension filling the air when he brought attention to her, she knew if she looked at the other three elves they would be giving her weary looks and blocking the hobbits from her sight.

"My Lord Elrond, I have returned but I believe your question would be better answered when all who are involved are gathered." She replied and he nodded.

"Very well, Gandalf arrived yesterday I shall call for him and the four of us shall talk." He said gesturing to Aragorn to follow him as well.

It didn't take very long for Gandalf to find them in his study, they were all seated around the fire with mugs of hot cider in their hands and food on their plates. When Gandalf laid his eyes on the only female in the room he smiled seeing she was without her black hood and cloak. She sat there with her deep brown hair falling freely to her waist instead of her usual thick braid, she gave him a soft smile when he noticed her, her silver-gray eyes lightened just a bit as she did so. She was dressed in her usual clothes, a fitted green tunic with a darker green bodice on the outside, she wore black trousers that fit a bit more snugly to her frame. On her right knee was a silver plate of armor, though thinner and more detailed with intercut lines and knots on it. A bit of the same plated armor went up her thigh disappearing under a dark green sash where a black sword belt with a large silver buckle on her left hip sat currently missing her weapons.

"Oh my dear, it is wonderful to see you."

"As it is to see you my friend, but I have ill news, which I think you are already aware of. I was unsuccessful in capturing Golem after he escaped from my kin in Mirkwood. I tracked him and nearly caught him twice but he is a sly creature and slipped from me. The enemy got to him first and it was impossible to rescue him, it was only two weeks after that they released him, alive. I was able to capture him after that and he told me the same thing he told our enemy. Though as to why they released him alive neither of us knew, I released him, there was no reason to capture him now after the enemy had had their way. I am sorry Gandalf I failed you." She said bowing her head as if she expected to be punished.

"It is far alright my dear, at least you have returned to us safe. Now I believe Lord Elrond had called a meeting of the races tomorrow I expect you to be there as well."

"Of course, if that is your wish, I-

"Fox, _he_ is coming to represent his kin." Aragorn interrupted and she froze looking at him, she pursed her lips and her face turned into an unreadable mask.

"It wont matter it's been nearly a three hundred years he will not think it is me." She said thought she could feel a part of her tremble in fear, a fear made from many fears and longing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went by swiftly, Fox spent the day trying to remain hidden from those familiar faces she knew. Her presence had begun to spur the thoughts of a ghost wandering the halls of Rivendell. As anyone who walked them would catch a dark bit of movement out of their eye, it was unmistakably human shaped but when one turned to look at it, it was gone.

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh when his friend Legolas told him of the rumors his men and others had heard and told. He wondered if she knew what her presence was doing to the people that were here, and if she did he wondered if she hadn't been doing it for fun. Knowing her it was a possibility.

"By your reaction to these rumors, I suspect you know who it is causing them." Legolas said to his chuckling friend.

"Yes, I do and it is not a ghost that it for sure."

"Is it your silent shadow then?" Legolas asked referring the silent presence that was almost always near his friend but always out of sight and never entered his realm when Aragorn found himself there. Legolas always found himself wondering at anything to do with the silent presence, and more frustrating was the fact that his friend wouldn't tell him anything about this mysterious person much beyond acknowledging it was there and reassuring him it was no threat to any of them.

"Yes, it is my silent shadow as you refer to."

"Will you ever tell me anything about this person, it drives my curiosity to no end that I am considering tracking it down." His friend chuckled again.

"You will meet them soon enough, and I would love to see you try and track her, she is the best unseen and silent mover I have ever met."

"Your shadow is female?" Legolas asked not believing his ears; Aragorn flinched telling him that he hadn't meant to let that little detail slip.

"Yes, it is a woman and I hope she doesn't strangle me for letting that slip." Legolas raised an eyebrow curious even more as to who this person really was, now that he had gotten a little information he wanted even more. It was an intriguing mystery and one he was determined to solve. Aragorn saw the look in his eyes and worry began to grip his heart. He knew that look on his friend's face, and he also knew Fox's story or most of it. And if these two were to meet face-to-face his friend was going to find out that this mystery wasn't as fun and harmless as it seemed.

"Come on we are nearly late for the meeting." Aragorn said gesturing the way to where the council was going to be held.

Fox was already late for the meeting, and instead of walking in when everyone would notice her including the ones she most was trying to hide from. She hovered just on the edges of the meeting till Gandalf's booming voice made a Gondorian man step away from the ring and she slipped in unnoticed except by a few. Aragorn smiled at her and she nodded her greeting feeling a specific set of eyes on her, she didn't look in their direction instead she took her seat and made sure her black hood still covered her face.

"No one has spoken in that tongue here." Lord Elrond said chiding the wizard.

"I do not beg your pardon Lord Elrond, for the black speak of Mordor will be heard in every corner. The ring is altogether evil." He said turning to sit in his chair again.

"No one can wield it, the ring answers to Saron alone." Aragorn said quietly.

"And what would a mear Ranger no of this." The Gondorian man said with a sneer of distaste. And notice for the first time the black cloaked person next to him, their hand rested on the hilt of a dagger and though he couldn't see the mans face he could feel the cold glare directed at him. He knew instantly this was someone not to cross lightly.

"This is no mere Ranger this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your alliance." Legolas said standing to address the man.

"This is Isildur's heir."

"And the heir of Gondor." Legolas said making her smile, he hadn't changed much in his loyalties to his friends.

"Gondor has no king, it needs no king." The man answered.

 _"_ _Sit down Legolas."_ Aragorn said gently. The council went on and the arguing began each race accusing the other, the shouting raising in volume and drowning out important words spoken by a small hobbit.

She sighed having enough of the squabbling, it brought back to many memories of days long ago, "Enough!" she yelled using a voice and tone she hadn't in a long time she was a bit surprised it still worked as everyone quieted instantly turning to the small figure cloaked in black.

Legolas who was more used to shouting the orders was surprised when even he turned to the stranger in black, there was something familiar in the way he had shouted out the single word. As if it was a spell and everyone was required to shut up. "We are already doomed because of this foolishness. You are all no better than animals fighting and accusing of things long passed and unable to change. This world will burn if you do not find a way to look past childish squabbles that have no meaning in the present danger we all face." She paused letting her words sink in then gestured to the small hobbit that was staring at her like most of the others with surprise just now really noticing she was there. "Now I believe Master Baggins was trying to say something."

Frodo swallowed now as everyone turned their attention to him. "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." He finished. And Fox smiled to herself at the brave hobbits words.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said coming to him with a warm smile.

It surprised her not at all when Aragorn stood next to go to the hobbit. "By my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said kneeling before the brave hobbit.

Fox smiled as she stood shocking many, and she kneeled as well facing the hobbit and the first time he saw she was a woman and a elf, she smiled gently at him with warmth in her dark grey eyes that reminded him of gentle spring rains. "You brave little traveler, by my life I will protect you, you have all I can offer." She said kissing him gently on the forehead before standing and joining the wizard and Aragorn. She smiled to him and he smiled back, it was short lived though when the next voice to speak up was Legolas. Dread filled her as now she was going to have to keep her identity a secret the whole time, something she was positive would not happen. Next to volunteer was a dwarf, then the Gondorian man. Fox had to keep from smiling as Sam ran out next saying Frodo wasn't going anywhere without him, then the two other hobbits ran out as well. The shorter of the two saying something foolish causing everyone to either laugh or exchange amused glances.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ten companions, very well you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond declared before dismissing the others in the meeting. Fox moved away from the group immediately trying her hardest to keep a distance between her and Legolas.

"I suggest you all get some sleep, tomorrow we will have a meeting to discuss the path you shall travel. You leave in two weeks." Lord Elrond said as the group began to go their separate ways. Fox disappeared into the shadows quickly making a certain elf annoyed as Aragorn approached.

"Something the matter?"

"Yes, finally I find your shadow and before I can even learn her name she slips away unnoticed." Aragorn laughed at his friend's annoyance.

"If it makes you feel any better she avoids everyone like this, it's not just you."

"Then how is it that the two of you are so close?"

"I suppose I should have stated that better, it's not you its most elves in general she avoids. And to our relationship, well without her I would never have made it past being a baby. And she has saved my life countless time since then."

"She knew you as a baby?"

"Yes."

"Then she must be an old woman by now or one of your kind," Legolas said but it was more of a muse to himself, and Aragorn chooses not to answer as his answer could lead to other questions that he could not answer and was potentially dangerous for her.

"Come now, let us eat and rest we will want all we can get before we leave." Aragorn led his friend away and caught sight of Fox standing between two pillars covered in vines and Ivy. One pale hand rested on the pillar and from their Aragorn could see the sadness on her face as she watched the elf in front of her walk away. Legolas stopped and glanced back feeling the eyes on him but when he looked he saw no one as she had disappeared right in front of Aragorn's eyes.

When tomorrow finally came to Fox crept into Lord Elrond's study and watched from the shadows as everyone consulted over their path, only three people had seen her in the room. Aragorn, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf who finally looked up at her.

"What do you think Fox?" she frowned as he had purposely called attention to her, though she was glad he had used the name most people knew her by and not the one that would have given up her identity immediately. Everyone turned to look at her and there were several jumps of surprise as she moved out of the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" the Gondorian man asked there was unease in his eyes and his left hand groped for the hilt of the sword that wasn't there.

"I've been here since the beginning." She replied calmly.

"Nonsense I would have sensed you coming in."

"I have been here since the beginning it was you who failed to notice, Aragorn and Lord Elrond did as did Gandalf." She replied again.

"What black magic is it that you are using that allows you to move unseen hidden in the shadows." The dwarf asked feeling a bit uncomfortable that he hadn't heard the stranger either.

Fox made an inpatient sound, "It is not black magic it is skill and practice, Master dwarf."

"How can we believe you, we don't even know your name?" the Gondorian asked. She sighed again.

"I do not believe I know your name either and I do not immediately think you are some evil wizard. Now I believe we were trying to find the best route for this quest." She stepped up to the map and pointed at the red line that was to be their path. "If we cut east through this forest here, I know of a path that will cut a days journey from our quest and it will take us to the base of the Misty Mountain's where we can take the south passage." She said and traced a small line on the map where the path lead.

"Oh very good, I had quite forgotten that path, it also has nice coverage that will allow us privacy and a good place to rest. I think we will go that way as I'm sure our little hobbits would appreciate a day's less travel." Gandalf said marking the map some more. Nodding in assent to his thought about the hobbits she took a step back and returned to the shadows going nearly completely still and fading from everyone's thoughts as she did so.

Once that was over Fox was glad to be away from the group to many curious eyes that sought her secrets. Instead she sought out familiar solitude, but first, she had someone to visit. Walking along the gardens she picked two handfuls of flowers. Stopping first in the cemetery she followed the familiar path to a familiar headstone of a mortal woman that she had saved long ago. Carefully she knelt down and laid the flowers at the statues feet saying a quiet prayer to the Valar for her peace. After a moment she stood and headed out of the gates of Rivendell and past their borders, following a path she had walked many times, to a small clearing in the woods just outside the borders. She stood on the edge and could still see the dead bodies of orcs, a single dying man fighting them with his last breath to protect his wife and their small child. His clear gray eyes begging her to keep them safe.

"Oh Arathorn, I think you would be very proud of your son. Rest in peace, my friend." She said and laid the second bouquet on the ground near several other bouquets of dead flowers. Before turning to leave to seek her solitude.

Aragorn waited at the gates of Rivendell, slowly the others all trickled in, the two weeks had passed quickly and now they were standing on the edge of a perilous journey. With a high possibility of death or failure.

He was looking for one person, in particular, she had made herself very scarce around Rivendell as was her habit whenever she was around the elf city. He had almost thought she had left but then he found the bouquet of brightly colored flowers at his mother's grave site. It was something she always did when they were here. After that, he began to see her around, at the forges and the seamstress to get weapons and traveling clothes prepared. But he desperately wished she had stayed around more, the others in the fellowship had picked up on the other elves dislike of her. And her scarcity only made their wariness worse, except for Legolas who it seemed to have the exact opposite on. The more she stayed away the more he became curious.

Everyone had gathered except her and he was about to go in search of her when like a wraith she appeared at his side making him jump slightly in surprise.

"Sorry, I though you were aware I was here." She said quietly though there was humor hidden in her voice.

"How long have you been there exactly?" he asked having never even sensed her.

She smirked before replying, "A little while, come it seems Gandalf is ready to set out."

"The fellowship is about to set out for the quest of Mount doom. No, that no oath or bond is laid before you to go further than you will. May the blessings of elves, dwarves and all free folk go with you." Lord Elrond said making a small bow in respect to those that were taking on this quest and weren't likely to come back.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Gandalf said and with hesitation, Frodo stepped forward knowing there was no turning back now. And they set out with her and Aragorn taking up guard on the end. She saw him stop slightly to look back and she knew he was looking at Arwen, his love and she swore if nothing else on this journey she would make sure he came back to her. It wasn't often a love like there's was found with such a strong bond. When he joined her again she didn't say anything for a bit.

"Do not worry Aragorn you will see her again, I know it in my heart."

"As much as I wish that, even if I survive this I will not see her, she is sailing for the undying lands." Fox was so shocked she nearly tripped over a loose stone but recovered quickly.

"She will not sail, you will see her again, I also know this in my heart." She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled a little ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

They stopped early that night having made it outside Rivendell's borders and into the lands beyond, but they were still close enough to their protection it wasn't likely for them to be attacked. The heavy silence in the group was only broken by the happy chatter of the hobbits. She sighed knowing that a large part of the tension in the group was do to her, she wasn't blind or death to the looks she received or the whispered words that they thought she couldn't hear, she was just used to them.

"I'll take first watch." She volunteered.

"It has already been decided that Legolas will take first watch, stranger." The Gondorian whose name she knew now was Boromir said.

"Alright, then I'll take the watch after him."

"It is alright, I was planning on taking all the watches tonight, I do not require the rest, it would be better if you all rested as much as possible." She sighed but didn't argue the point, though she didn't need the rest either.

"Oh, would you all stop tip toeing around it and just ask what you want of him." Gimily said gruffly getting annoyed at all the tap dancing around the dark cloaked stranger.

She smiled she like the dwarfs bluntness, "Ask me what you will, I haven't withheld any information from you. You have yet to ask, though there are things I will not answer, as they are my own business."

"What's you name?" Pippen asked immediately having been to intimidate by the stranger to ask before hand.

"I have a few Pippen but what I am mostly called would be Fox."

"Fox then, why do you always have your hood up?" he asked again and she laughed at his bluntness as well. Her voice when low was easily confused to be either girl or boy but her laugh was distinctly female.

"I wear it, Pippen, because I wish to hide."

"Ohhh." He said like that explained everything when it only brought up more questions. "Are you a girl?" was his next question and she laughed again.

"Yes, Pippen I am female."

"How old are you, where do you come from?"

"I am very old, and I don't come from anywhere."

"You don't have a home?"

"No, Pip I do not I used to but that was a very long time ago." The sadness she was unable to keep from her voice could be heard by all and a silence came over them for a moment before a new voice asked a question.

"In the council, it was very impressive they way you quieted the room." Gimily pointed out remembering the loud shout that had everyone stopping and turning to her. It brought up memories of when he was a young man just starting in his people's guards and the times his captain would yell at them. "It reminded me of a commander yelling at his troops."

"If you are asking if I ever lead soldiers, then the answer is yes I have but that too was a very long time ago."

"How did you meet Aragorn?" Legolas finally asked the question that had been plaguing him and all eyes glanced from him to Fox then to Aragorn.

The silence that came after the elf's question was thick and the hobbits fidgeted slightly waiting to see if Fox would answer and it surprised them including Aragorn himself when she did answer.

"I saved his mother." Was her only reply before she turned to her pack and pulled out a water skin, it was obvious that the topic was touchy and closed from discussion.

Fox seemed to have made an impression with the hobbits as they had quickly warmed up to her, the others were amused at her patience at Pippen's never ending questions. But the others also noticed she was good at evading certain questions, to the point that you didn't know she had not answered you. Fox stood on the rocky outcropping watching the others as they ate and Boromir taught the hobbits the basics of swordplay. Aragorn sat nearby giving little hints here and there when Pippen saw her watching them he smiled and waved and got whacked with the flat of the blade for his troubles as Boromir was still teaching them. She laughed and smiled coming to stand just outside the sandy little practice ring.

"Pippen, you must stay focused if that had been a real battle you would have lost your head and been dead." She admonished gently and Pippen blushed in embarrassment, "Even if there's a friend nearby you can not simply stop and wave at them in battle, you silly creature." She ruffled his hair affectingly.

"Can we see you fight?" Merry asked.

"You want to see me fight?"

"Yes, well I mean we've seen the others all fight at one point or another but not you." He said shyly.

"Well, I suppose it would be alright if someone would agree to be my opponent."

"My lady, I don't think that would be very wise, you could get hurt." Boromir said. Aragorn leaned forward slightly this was about to get interesting, knowing Fox's personality.

"We are going into war Boromir, I hardly doubt a small sparring match is any more dangerous than what we might face."

"Yes, but-

"It's because you found out I'm a woman isn't it, well let me tell you there are plenty of women out there with the guts and strength or skill to best any man. If you still don't believe me then let me prove how wrong your thinking is." She said stepping forward and unsheathing her sword.


End file.
